Kevin McAlmond (WIW)
Kevin McAlmond is a wrestling superstar currently signed to World Incorporated Wrestling (WIW) wrestling on its Dynasty brand under the ring name Kevin McAlmond. He is a third generation superstar his father Brian McAlmond and his brother Martin McAlmond all competed in the wrestling industry. Kevin McAlmond is the current WIW Champion and also holds the MCW World Television Champion for the MCW promotion. Early life World Incorporated Wrestling (1999-present) D-Generation X and championship success (2008-2010) : Main article: D-Generation X WIW Champion and MCW Intercontinental Champion (2012-present) : Main article: The McAlmond Family, and Fortune At a house show, McAlmond lost the WIW Championship to Matt Borske later on in the night McAlmond won the title back from Borske after a brutal Steel Cage match; McAlmond holds the record of the longest reigning WIW Champion so far in the WIW. He is also holding the MCW's Intercontinental Championship. On May 30, 2012 on an episode of Dynasty McAlmond teamed with his brother, Martin McAlmond and two of his friends Dustin Simpson and Jesse Dern known as Fortune where they defeated The Nexus pairing of, Matt Borske, Ryan Borske Daniel Gonzalez and Kris McGowan in a 8-man tag team match, McAlmond would continue to brawl with Matt until security and Fortune and Nexus separated the two. On June 2, 2012 on Turbo Kevin once again teamed up with Martin McAlmond, Dustin Simpson and Jesse Dern once again to face Three other Nexus members, Daniel Gonzalez, Kris McGowan and Ryan Gleason and Quinn Noel the match ended in a no contest when Matt Borske and the rest of the Nexus and Fortune interfered, the referee would call the match off then. On the June 5, 2012 episode of Meltdown Kevin teamed with Brittany Hiatt to defeat The Nexus' Ryan Borske and Cassie Plumb in a Mixed Tag Team match. However after the match, Matt Borske would attack Kevin from behind. On June 6, 2012 on Dynasty It was announced that Kevin would defend the WIW Championship in a Steel Cage match at No Way Out against Matt Borske in what has been titled "Matt's last chance", Later on that night Kevin teamed with the Meltdown Tag Team Champions Dustin Simpson and Jesse Dern to defeat Matt Borske, Jesse Remeriz and Michael Fonger in a Six-Man Tag Team match. On the June 12, 2012 on Meltdown in a match titled as Champions vs. Challengers Matt and Ryan Borske defeated Kevin and Martin in a Tag team match. On the June 13, 2012 episode of Dynasty in an Eight-person tag team match, Kevin McAlmond teamed with his brother and World Heavyweight Champion Martin McAlmond, The Divas Champion Brittany Hiatt and the Knockouts Champion Angela McAlmond defeated the team of MCW Champion Matt Borske, his brother Ryan Borske, The MCW Vixens Champion Victoria Lehr and Amanda Johnson. June 17, 2012 at No Way Out Kevin McAlmond was able to defeated Matt Borske inside a Steel Cage match to retain the WIW Championship. belt.]]On the August 15 episode of Dynasty Josh Erickson and Ryan Borske defeated Kevin McAlmond and Dustin Simpson when Josh Erickson pinned Dustin Simpson after interference from Matt Borske. McAlmond was taken to the back during the match with what looked to be an ankle injury, But came back out to finish the match. After the event it was announced that McAlmond had suffered a bruised toe and a sprained ankle, The doctors have told WIW that McAlmond would be able to compete at SummerSlam when he defends the WIW Championship against Josh Erickson. On the August 18, Turbo McAlmond wanted a one on one match with Matt Borske but was not given the match due to the injured foot, But the general manager's allowed Kevin to accompany his brother WIW World Heavyweight Champion Martin McAlmond for his match with Josh Erickson as Kris McGowan would be in Josh Erickson's corner, The match went to a no contest when Kevin McAlmond, Kris McGowan, Martin McAlmond, and Josh Erickson brawled throughout the arena. On the August 21 episode of Turbo Kevin returned to Meltdown television and defeated The Nexus' Ryan Gleason and Brian Tobol when he pinned Brian Tobol with a roll-up. Kevin McAlmond is scheduled to compete on Turbo on August 25. On the August 29 episode of Dynasty McAlmond defeated Borske in a No Holds Barred match. On the September 5 episode of Meltdown McAlmond defeated World Heavyweight Championship Contender David Mahrt]] after a Unknown Women interfered on Kevin's behalf, Kevin would announced that the women's name was Carly Wittstock and she would be his new manager. Also it was announced later that the No. 1 Contender for the WIW Championship at Clash of Champions would be made tommarrow on Dynasty. McAlmond would go on and defeat Ryan Borske in a standard wrestling match with help from Carly Wittstock once more. On September 16 at Clash of Champion, McAlmond defeated Matt Borske and Will Kapphan in a Triple threat Three Stages of Hell match to retain the WIW Championship. Massacre Championship Wrestling (2011-present) Debut and MCW Tag Team Champions (2011) McAlmond debuted in Massacre Championship Wrestling on November 13, 2011 at Starrcade where he teamed with his brother Martin McAlmond to defeat The Nexus' (Matt Borske and Ryan Borske) to win the MCW Tag Team Championship for the IWE. Leading into the next month pay-per-view, Kevin continued his feud with Matt Borske and entered himself into the "World War 3 match" on the same night Borske would also enter himself into the match as well. On November 27, 2011 at World War 3 Kevin and Matt both survived the World War 3 match after eliminating one another at the same time. In a "Sudden death" type match at a MCW house show, Matt Borske defeated Kevin McAlmond with help from The Nexus to earn the title shot. On December 11, 2012 at December 2 Dismember (2011), Kevin McAlmond and his brother Martin McAlmond defended the MCW Tag Team Championships against two other teams in Ryan Gleason and Brian Tobol and The Erickson's (Josh Erickson and Tyler Erickson in a Tag team three way elimination match to retain the Tag Team Championships. On January 8, 2012 at Sin (2012) The McAlmond's defended the MCW Tag Team Championship against The World Elite (Quinn Noel and Will Kapphan) to once again retain the MCW Tag Team Championship. On February 26, 2012 at Uncensored (2012) The McAlmond's defeated Kris McGowan and Kevin Judge to retain the MCW Tag Team Championship. On March 16, 2012 at a MCW House show Chris Wheat and Peter Damrow defeated The McAlmond's with help from Matt Borske and the Nexus to win the MCW Tag Team Championship. On March 18, 2012 at WrestleWar (2012) Kevin McAlmond and Martin McAlmond received a rematch for the MCW Tag Team Championship but were unsuccessful in regain the titles, Later that night Kevin McAlmond received a shot at the MCW Championship against Matt Borske, However the match ended in a Double countout when both men fought through the crowd and were counted out. On April 15, 2012 at Caged Heat (2012) Team Kevin which included Team Captain Kevin McAlmond, Dustin Simpson, Jesse Dern, Chris Gomez and Mark Semmler) defeated Team Nick which included Team Captain Nick Kessler, Tarry Anderson, David Aldrich, Jason Downing and Phillip Branscum in the first, and last Caged Heat match. Leading into the next pay-per-view Matt Borske teamed with The Lehr's to continue the feud off and on with Kevin, The new owner to MCW John Lehr forced Kevin to face Marc Beltran to even possibly earn another shot at the MCW Championship again. On May 13, 2012 at Greed (2012) Kevin McAlmond defeated Marc Beltran even after interference from Matt Borske, John Lehr, and The Nexus. On June 12, 2012 at the new design and revamped pay-per-views, Slammiversary (2012) Kevin McAlmond got another MCW Championship match this time involving Chris Gomez, The match was won by Matt Borske who retained the MCW Championship when he pinned Gomez. On the April 11, 2012 episode of Dynasty for the first time ever the MCW Television Championship was defended when Nick Kessler defended the Television Championship against Will Kapphan and Kevin McAlmond, the match was won by Kevin McAlmond this would mark the second MCW title that Kevin has held. On July 8, 2012 at Destination X Kevin successfully defended the Television Championship against Kris McGowan, later that night Kevin McAlmond would aid Robert Rogge to defeat Matt Borske and win the MCW Championship. On August 12, 2012 at Hardcore Justice Kevin McAlmond defeated Kris McGowan in a Tables match. On a one time only deal MCW held a Weekly show where the beginning of the 2012 Bound for Glory Series began with the winner of the Series getting an MCW Championship shot at Bound for Glory, Kevin McAlmond defeated Ryan Gleason to secure a spot in the Semi-final match at No Surrender. On September 9, 2012 at No Surrender Kevin McAlmond defeated Nick Petrusha in the Semi-finals of the Series and defeated Jonathon Rispens. Leading into Bound for Glory Kevin McAlmond and Robert Rogge would team up on two separate occasions both in losing efforts the first because Robert Rogge walked out on Kevin and the second because Kevin walked out on Robert. At a house just three days before the pay-per-view, Rogge turned heel and attacked Kevin McAlmond during a backstage interview. Unifying the MCW World Heavyweight and MCW Championship (2012-present) Personal life At the end of 2010, McAlmond began dating Victoria Lehr, the relationship would not work out and they would break things off around February 2011 sometime. In wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''The Doomsday (F-5) **''RKO (Jumping Diamond Cutter) **''Pedigree'' (Double underhook facebuster) *'Signature Moves' **High knee **Crossbody **Clothesline (Regular or Falling) **Big boot **Corner clothesline **Diving crossbody **Dropkick **Full nelson slam **''Garvin Stomps'' (Multiple stomps while circling a fallen opponent) **Gutwrench elevated neckbreaker **''IEDDT'' (Rope-hung DDT) (sometimes from the turnbuckle or barricade) **Inverted headlock backbreaker **Leaping knee drop **Lou thesz press followed by mounted punches **Powerbomb (sometimes make it into a pin) **Side belly-to-belly suplex **Slingshot suplex **Snap scoop powerslam **Superplex **Swinging neckbreaker **Wrenching chinlock **Brainbuster, sometimes onto the ring apron **Discus clothesline **Fosbury Flop **Inverted STF **Multiple DDT variations ***''Cliffhanger'' (Crucifix hold flipped forward into a DDT) ***''Apex DDT'' (Springboard moonsault onto a standing opponent transitioned into an inverted) ***Tornado **Multiple kick variations ***Drop ***Enzuigiri ***''Pelé Kick'' (Backflip) **Multiple suplex variations ***''Starmaker'' (High-angle belly to back) ***''Kevin Suplex Special'' (German followed into a belly to back wheelbarrow facebuster) ***Vertical lifted and dropped into a neckbreaker slam ***Over the shoulder back to belly piledriver **''Rack Bomb'' (Backbreaker rack dropped into a powerbomb) **Reverse frankensteiner **Running swinging neckbreaker **''Shooting Press'' (Springboard shooting star plancha) **''Spine Breaker'' (Backbreaker followed by a gutbuster) **Springboard flying forearm smash **Standing somersault senton *'With Martin McAlmond' **''Tornado-Plex'' (Aided snap swinging neckbreaker) **''Double RKO'' (Double jumping cutter) **Double dropkick *'Managers' **Amanda Johnson (2009-2010) **Victoria Lehr (2011-2012) **Brittany Mayer (2012) **'Angela McAlmond' (2012–present, while teaming with Martin McAlmond **Amanda Wagner (2012) **Kirsten Adkisson **Kelly Kelly (ECWF) (One time only) **Bonnie Wright (2012) **he Crowe Twins (Rochelle Crowe and enzie Crowe) (2011-2012) **Brittany Hiatt (2012) **Carly Wittstock **Velvet Sky *'Factions / Stables' **D-Generation X **'Fortune' *'Nicknames' **The Best in the World (The Best Champion in the World / The Best WIW Champion in the World) **'The Greatest Champion that Ever Lived' **The Pain in the Ass **The Greatest of All **The King of WIW **The Baddest Mother F'er **'WIW's Apex Predator' *'Entrances themes' **'World Incorporated Wrestling' ***"My Sacrifice" by Creed (2009-2011) ***'"Hero"' by Pop Evil (2011–present) (with Fortune) ***'"Breathe"' by Pop Evil (2012–present) (with Martin McAlmond) ***"Tear Me Away" by Drowning Pool (2011) ***"Cult Of Personality" by Living Colour (2011) ***"This Means War" by Nickleback (2011-2012) (while with Fortune) ***'Bully' by Shinedown (2012–present) (Singles) **'Massacre Championship Wrestling' ***'"Hero"' by Pop Evil (2011–present) ***"Drift and Die" by Puddle of Mudd (2011) ***'"She Fuckin' Hates Me"' by Puddle of Mudd (2011-One event) Championship and Accomplishments *'World Incorporated Wrestling' **IWE Championship (14 times, current) **World Heavyweight Championship (10 times) **Unified Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Martin McAlmond **World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Martin McAlmond (1) and Dusty Simpson (1) **New Years Rumble / Royal Rumble Winner - (2009, 2013) *'Massacre Championship Wrestling' **MCW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) **MCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time, last) **MCW World Television Championship - 1 time) **MCW Tag Team Championship - (1 time) - with Martin McAlmond (1) **SuperBrawl Survivor (2012) **Bound for Glory Series (2012) External links References